82Rb is used extensively in Positron Emission Tomography (PET) for cardiovascular studies and is generated from the decay of 82Sr. 82Sr is produced by the irradiation of rubidium or molybdenum targets followed by the extraction of 82Sr using ion exchange techniques. Current separation methods using organic ion exchange resins are slow leading to an expensive product. By contrast sodium nonatitanate enables a more rapid separation to be achieved, due to it's exceptionally high selectivity for strontium, and a higher product yield, leading to lower isotope costs and consequently a reduction in the cost of PET scans. Sodium nonatitanate is also far more resistant to radiation damage, eliminating possible pyrogen releases, and can be used repeatedly, minimizing waste generation. Sodium nonatitanate will also be evaluated for use in 82Rb/82Sr generators as a replacement for current ion exchangers. The high strontium selectivity will result in less radiation damage to body tissues by minimizing the release of toxic 82Sr and 85Sr into the body during elution of 82Rb. Phase II will be performed in partnership with personnel at the Radioisotope Research section at Los Alamos National Laboratory using actual 82Sr target solutions to ensure the methodology developed is directly applicable to the needs of the end user. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The research is applicable to the separation and purification of82Sr from irradiated targets and in the design and operation of 82Rb generators. The use of sodium nonatitanate will improve the process for obtaining 82Sr, resulting in a reduced cost of the final product. Improvements to generator performance will benefit medical personnel and PET patients by reducing the levels of harmful R2Sr released during elution of 82Rb. The technology developed n)ay also be applied to the purification of other strontium isotopes for medicinal applications.